


Of coffees and hoodies

by Hawkingbird27



Series: girls who love girls [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, actress Daisy, college student Bobbi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkingbird27/pseuds/Hawkingbird27
Summary: Daisy finally gets a few hours off from work and heads to a local coffee shop where she bumps into Bobbi, literally.





	Of coffees and hoodies

Daisy walked into the coffee shop not too far from set, fully intending on listening to music fo the next few hours while she had a bit of time. The director had given them a few hours off since one of the props had broken and they had to replace it. Daisy hadn’t eaten all day and she had been starving, so she quickly grabbed one of her high school oversized hoodies that were always lying around, a pair of sunglasses, her wallet and headed out.

Daisy had gotten cast in a series, which had been a dream for her. The only downside was that she could hardly go anywhere without being recognized. The show itself had met a huge success in its first season, the show revolving around the lives of secret government agents. 

She honestly loved playing her character but she missed the feeling of walking down the street and having no one recognize her sometimes. Which is why, most of the time, she would try to cover herself up as to not be recognized and have a little bit of peace, like today.

They had been shooting non-stop for the past six days due to a huge episode. So when the director told them that they had a few hours off, she quickly changed and walked out. She walked to the nearby coffee place she liked to go to not too far from set. The actor had found it while walking around after a long night. 

The place wasn’t very crowded which had been one of the things that had attracted her there, another had been their amazing coffee and the third was the amazon tall blonde that always sat in a corner of the room, typing away on her computer, her glasses either covering her blue eyes or near her computer.

Daisy had came out as bi a few years ago, even if according to the media, she had mostly dated men. Her last girlfriend was Jemma Simmons, which had been a fling more than anything, one of her co-stars on the show. 

The actress still hadn’t said a word to the blonde, she only knew her name - Bobbi - because she had seen it on her cup a few times.

Daisy pulled open the door and got in line to get her doses of daily caffeine. The line was short and barely three minutes, she had her coffee in hand and she made her way towards her usual table. She took a second to look sideways to see if Bobbi was there, and in that short amount of time, she managed to bump into someone, effectively dropping her entire coffee on said person’s shirt, dropping her cup instantly.

‘’Oh god I am so sorry.’’

She looked up and had to keep lifting her head until she was met with the blue eyes she had been admiring for weeks now.

‘’It’s fine, it’s not even that hot.’’ Bobbi said, even if Daisy could clearly see pain in the woman’s eyes.

‘’I’m really sorry.’’ Daisy repeated.

‘’It’s okay, I just wish I had brought a change of clothes with me.’’ The blonde said, trying to play it off with a smile. Daisy quickly unzipped her hoodie and took it off, handing it over to the other woman.

When Bobbi tried to push back the hoodie, Daisy insisted, saying how she had ruin a perfectly good white blouse. She also proposed to get Bobbi a drink, to try and make up for literally burning the other woman, a proposal that Bobbi quickly agreed to with a smile. Bobbi left her computer bag next to Daisy and quickly came back a minute later wearing Daisy’s hoodie with Johnson written on the back, something that Daisy couldn’t deny she liked seeing.

The both of them joined the line and waited shortly for their turn. Daisy ordered a second black coffee while Bobbi’s choice of drink surprised her, a hot chocolate. When Daisy gave her a strange look, the blonde just shrugged and said it tasted good.

Bobbi automatically walked over to her usual table after having invited Daisy with her. Daisy followed Bobbi over and they both sat down on different sides of the table.

What had surprised Daisy the most so far was that Bobbi hadn’t seem to recognize her, which was something rare now a days. After a little bit of talking, Daisy discovered that Bobbi was a student at the college not too far from there.

‘’So what are you studying?’’

‘’I’m doing a double major in biology and literature.’’

‘’Really?’’

‘’Yeah, I’ve loved biology since I was a kid but there’s something about books that’s just so amazing you know?’’

And of course Daisy nodded even if she didn’t especially like the two subject since she was more into computers and coding, but Bobbi looked passionate enough about those subjects that Daisy couldn’t help but listen to the blonde about everything from lab experiments to star wars. Daisy couldn’t deny how cute the blonde was with her glasses that she had put on sometime during the conversation, talking about sci-fi movies.

They talked for a few more hours until Mack, one of Daisy’s co-star, texted her that everyone was looking for her and that they were starting filming again.

‘’Crap, I’m really sorry, I have to get back to work.’’

‘’It’s okay, I’m sorry I kept you here for so long.’’

‘’No, no, it was fun, um I was wondering if you wanted to do this again sometime?’’

The blonde seemed surprised by the actress, who still hadn’t realized who the brunette was, she didn’t think that Daisy would want to talk again.

‘’Um, y-yeah sure, I-I’d love to.’’ Bobbi said, blushing and giving Daisy a shy smile.

‘’Great,’’ Daisy answered, ‘’Could I get your number.’’ Instead of answering, Bobbi grabbed a napkin from the table and a random pen she kept in her bag, wrote down her number and handed it over to Daisy. 

The actress gave her one last smile before disappearing out the door, leaving the college student slightly flustered behind.

When Daisy came back on set, Mack asked her where her hoodie had gone and Daisy only smirked in response.

His answer came when a week and a half later when he met Daisy’s new girlfriend Bobbi who was a wearing a hoodie with Johnson on the back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this was a little something for femslash February, leave your thoughts and comments or come talk to me on Tumblr girlscanplaybaseball2 :)


End file.
